


The Dress

by Julia_Ai_Jamieson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dresses, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trying something new, a very loving and supportive relationship, i love these two so much, i wish i had a relationship like this, viktor is a supportive boyfriend, yuuri uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Ai_Jamieson/pseuds/Julia_Ai_Jamieson
Summary: Viktor has a very special gift for his enbyfriend.





	The Dress

"You'd look really pretty in it, baby." Viktor cooed affectionately. Yuuri blushed as they held the cloth in their hands. 

 

"I just...it's weird, y'know?" Yuuri stuttered bashfully. "You didn't have to do this." Viktor smiled gently. 

 

"I know I didn't have to, but I want to see how stunning you look in it." Yuuri blushed. They looked over the dress once again. It was quite simple; dark blue with white and dark red roses. They'd told Viktor only a few weeks prior to this that they identified as genderqueer, and Viktor accepted them quite easily. Yuuri was grateful for this acceptance. They smiled remembering that day. 

 

~Flashback~ 

 

"Viktor, I...I have to tell you something." Yuuri said quietly. They were out getting coffee at Starbuck's after practice that day. 

 

"What's wrong, lyubov moya?" Viktor asked, sensing Yuuri's nervousness. Yuuri gulped, searching for the words. 

 

"Um...I'm, uh, I'm not really...I'm not cisgender, Viktor." Viktor smiled, gently taking his love's hand in his own. 

 

"What do you identify as, then? You know that no matter what I'll still love you, da?" Yuuri smiled shyly. 

 

"I identify as genderqueer." 

 

"Mm, and what are your pronouns?" 

 

"They, them." 

 

"And what should I call you? My boyfriend? Lover? Soulmate?" Yuuri giggled. 

 

"Enbyfriend (Pronounced N-B-friend) is fine." Viktor leaned forward to kiss his enbyfriend's lips. 

 

"Are there any adjectives you're uncomfortable with? Would you rather be called pretty or handsome?" 

 

"Oh, that doesn't matter. I don't care which you call me." 

 

"And are there any clothes you'd be uncomfortable with me buying for you, Yuuri?" Yuuri blushed. 

 

"Oh, uh, well...I've never even really worn a dress or skirt before; it just...it seemed out of place, but now that you mention it, I'm not even really sure." 

 

"Would you like to try it, then? I bet you'd look beautiful." The flush on Yuuri's face grew at the compliment. 

 

"I-I dunno, I've never even thought of it. Maybe." 

 

~Flashback end~ 

 

Viktor smiled gently. "You don't have to be shy or embarrassed. If you don't want to then I won't force you, but I would really love it if you did." Yuuri nodded. 

 

"No, I...I'll wear it. Just to try." Yuuri took the article of clothing into their bedroom for some privacy. They slowly stripped their shirt and sweats off, and blushed remembering how hairy their legs were. Oh, I hope Viktor doesn't mind. They thought as they pulled the dress on. They didn't keep a mirror in their room due to their insecurity so they couldn't tell how they looked in the dress. They smiled shyly, though, swaying their hips while wearing the dress. Something about it just felt...right, somehow. 

 

"Yuuri, will you let me see how pretty you look?" Viktor asked. "You don't have to, but I would certainly love to see." Yuuri very shyly opened the door, oh, so nervous about what Viktor would say, what Viktor would think. Viktor's eyes lit up upon seeing his love in the dress. "Oh, my beautiful little star, you look absolutely gorgeous! You look spectacular in that dress! I knew this was the perfect choice for you, I just knew it!" Yuuri smiled softly. 

 

"D-do you really like it?" 

 

"Like it!? I love it! What's not there to love!? What about you, though, sweetheart; do you not like wearing dresses? Do you feel uncomfortable?" 

 

"No, actually, it feels sorta nice...maybe I should do this more often." Viktor wrapped an arm around his love, pressing sweet kisses to their temple. 

 

"I'd love it if you did, Yuuri. Now, do you want to go get something to eat?" Yuuri blushed, looking down at their feet. 

 

"Um, I dunno...I'm still nervous about other people seeing me wearing this, plus my legs are all hairy..." Viktor wrapped Yuuri up in an affectionate hug. 

 

"It's okay. You can wear something else if you want to; it's your choice." Yuuri smiled. They couldn't possibly have asked for a better boyfriend. 

 

"Thank you. I'll be back out in a minute." Yuuri went back into the bedroom, putting on some jeans and a button-up t-shirt. After walking out, Viktor assured them that they looked just as beautiful as they had in the dress.


End file.
